


La Voz del Futuro

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adivination, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Sybill Trelawney recibe una visión del Futuro. Tiene que averiguar qué está intentando decirle y tomar las decisiones correctas antes de que todo salga de control.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	La Voz del Futuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissLefroy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen son de la Rowling, menos Winter. El batiburrillo pertenece a Terry Pratchett.
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Miss Lefroy!
> 
> El mes pasado, en el minirreto de la Copa de las Casas, pediste un AU donde Sybill Trelawney fuese una bruja poderosa, dejando a nuestra elección si era buena o mala. Libre del límite de 1000 palabras, esto es lo que ha salido.
> 
> Tengo que decir que he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Pero ya si eso, lo hablamos en las notas de autor que tanto critico y que esta vez son casi tan largas como el fic, jajaja.

_Una calavera girando como una peonza. Cinco sombras. Una luz de color verde enfermizo._

Sybill apuró con calma la taza de té caliente que tenía en las manos antes de girarla suavemente entre sus dedos, contemplando los posos del fondo a la luz de la cálida penumbra de la hoguera que chisporroteaba en la chimenea.

«Cinco ridículos sangre pura con ideas decimonónicas que portan la muerte», concluyó al cabo de unos segundos, tras analizar los resultados de la lectura del té y cotejarlos con la visión de su ojo interior.

Se levantó del sillón orejero. Suspiró y se alisó la falda pulcramente, lamentando haberse puesto esa, su favorita. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, no habría lavado las sábanas esa mañana, ni sacado brillo a los azulejos de la cocina. Descolgó su bolso favorito del perchero y se concentró durante un par de minutos en él, moviendo la varita con movimientos precisos para colocarle un encantamiento de extensión permanente.

—Ven aquí —murmuró Sybill, transformando a Winter, su gato persa, en una primorosa taza de porcelana fina que, cuidadosamente, depositó dentro del bolso, rodeada por varias capas de pañuelos para amortiguar cualquier golpe—. Sé que no te gusta que haga esto, pero vamos a tener visitas desagradables.

Rebuscando en los bolsillos ocultos que tenía repartidos por toda la falda, Sybill sacó una madeja de lana, un huevo fresco, un alfiletero y varias piezas de bisutería. Realizó un hechizo localizador que le permitió encontrar un pequeño escarabajo colgando detrás de una de las cortinas.

—Una buena bruja siempre tiene algún pequeño animal cerca. —Sonrió satisfecha.

Se sentía orgullosa de su capacidad para poder formar un batiburrillo en cualquier momento sólo rebuscando en los bolsillos. Al principio, el huevo fresco se le rompía, pero pronto había perfeccionado un pequeño encantamiento almohada que le permitía transportarlo en la falda sin peligro.

Movió los hilos de la madeja, enredándolos entre los dedos. El huevo quedó colgando, acunado en un improvisado cesto tejido y el escarabajo giraba suavemente atado de una de las patitas. Lo observó con intensidad, intentando relajar la mente para favorecer que su ojo interior viese más imágenes.

_Dos varitas cruzándose en un cielo estrellado. Un pañuelo vaporoso que cae en ondas hacia el suelo. Una risa maníaca. Una alianza de oro y un puñado de monedas de plata tintineando contra el suelo._

—Un duelo —recitó Sybill con voz clara, deshaciendo el batiburrillo y liberando al escarabajo—. ¿Qué será el pañuelo? —Dudó unos segundos. Tampoco sabía si la carcajada maníaca era un vistazo literal del presente, del futuro o algo simbólico—. El anillo significa una nueva alianza, probablemente. Las monedas podrían ser riqueza, o compromiso, pero no tiene sentido.

«La traición de Judas». El pensamiento acudió a su mente con naturalidad. Lo archivó con los demás probables significados.

Con un movimiento silencioso de varita avivó el fuego de la chimenea y sacó de otro de los bolsillos ocultos de la falda una baraja de Tarot ajada por el uso. La entremezcló hábilmente, concentrada en la pregunta que quería hacerle. Sacó una carta al azar.

La Luna.

—Quizá he hecho una pregunta demasiado genérica —murmuró para sí misma, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía qué significaba, pero debía ser importante—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

La Torre hizo compañía a la otra carta.

—Una doble negación. —Sybill se mordió el labio, pensativa, contemplando el brillo gastado de los dos naipes—. Un reto. Riesgos, y confusión. Una catástrofe, pero también una oportunidad. Alerta. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

El Juicio.

Sybill sonrió triunfal. La baraja le indicaba cambios espirituales y profesionales; la necesidad de tomar decisiones. Dudó unos segundos antes de volver a mezclar las cartas.

Sacó tres, bocabajo, y las rozó con los dedos, decidiendo cuál levantar primero, consciente del maremágnum de dudas que tenía y que provocaría respuestas confusas. Tenía que decidirse entre saber quiénes atacarían y por qué, o más información sobre la decisión que debía tomar, ya que sospechaba que las cartas le apremiaban. Su visión no tardaría en hacerse realidad.

Los Amantes.

—¿Sólo arcanos mayores hoy? —murmuró Sybill, sorprendida.

El Ermitaño. El Colgado.

—Ya sé que tengo que decidir —protestó Sybill en voz alta—. ¿Pero qué?

Sacó una carta más. La Muerte.

—Has dejado claro tu punto. Un camino que se cierra. Una decisión importante sobre algo que no controlo. —Las cartas, al contrario que antes, no afirmaban nada con rotundidad. Dejaban incógnitas en el aire, como si no supiesen ver exactamente qué iba a ocurrir—. Una decisión que cambia el futuro —comprendió, sintiendo cómo la sangre le abandonaba el rostro.

Volvió a barajar, con las manos temblorosas, y extendió otras tres cartas. Supo, sin lugar a dudas, que volvían a ser tres arcanos mayores. Los naipes, a su modo, estaban gritándole.

—¿Dónde debería ir? —preguntó, con voz trémula.

Era una pregunta demasiado genérica. Podía interpretarse de manera literal: un lugar donde se desencadenase esa decisión. O de manera simbólica, una persona a la que acudir para ayudarla o ser protegida. También podía indicarle un camino espiritual. En todo caso, pensó que merecía la pena intentarlo.

El Loco.

Resopló, enfadada con las cartas, que volvían a insistir acerca de su decisión, aunque ahora llevaban el matiz positivo de que elegiría bien.

El Mago. El Hierofante.

Entrecerró los ojos. De nuevo, decisiones.

—Dumbledore —comprendió Sybill, con una risita ante la broma de la carta—. Queréis que vaya a Hogwarts. De acuerdo, no soy quién para llevar la contraria a los hilos del destino.

No le dio tiempo a levantarse. La vibración en su magia le indicó que había un intruso intentando derribar sus protecciones mágicas. Un chirrido que sólo ella oyó le provocó un escalofrío.

Con resolución, Sybill recogió las cartas y las guardó en la falda. Reduciendo el tamaño del bolso al mínimo, lo escondió junto a la baraja. No toleraría perder a Winter. Se apresuró a realizar varios encantamientos, intentando prepararse lo mejor posible mientras las defensas mágicas resistieran. Dudó un segundo, mientras pensaba en un recuerdo feliz.

Las protecciones volvieron a rechinar bajo el poco discreto ataque de sus invasores, así que las bajó voluntariamente, dispuesta a enfrentarlos.

Cuatro mortífagos, escondidos tras su máscara, la encontraron cómodamente arrellanada en el sillón orejero, con una tetera humeante encima de la mesa, donde el servicio de té, con cinco tazas, estaba refinadamente colocado. Su varita descansaba en el reposabrazos derecho y con la izquierda sostenía su propia taza. Sybill sonrió cuando los cuatro intrusos que acababan de aparecerse en su salón la miraron con desconcierto.

—Veo que vuestro compañero se ha quedado de guardia en el jardín. —Los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. El que tenía media melena de pelo negro y grasiento asintió y el más alto de ellos dio un paso adelante.

«No basta con ser una buena adivina», le había dicho multitud de veces su bisabuela en su infancia. «Tienes que parecerlo. Todo está en la cabeza, niña. Tienes que hacerles creer, o dará igual que sepas hasta la enfermedad de la que morirán o el nombre de sus hijos», le había repetido machaconamente mientras golpeaba suavemente el dedo índice contra la frente de Sybill.

Esa, que las mujeres nacidas de su seno debían llevar el apellido Trelawney para conservar el don y que el futuro se cumpliría, de una forma u otra, eran las tres grandes enseñanzas que su bisabuela le había transmitido. A ella, a su vez, se las había enseñado la gran Cassandra Trelawney.

—Bienvenidos. Os esperaba. —Dio un sorbo a su té con serenidad.

Movió la varita, haciendo aparecer sillas suficientes. Los intrusos se removieron incómodos. Otro hechizo no verbal y la tetera comenzó a servir por su cuenta.

—¿Azúcar? —Uno de ellos fue a abrir la boca, pero ella fue más veloz—. Por supuesto, querido.

—No nos entretendremos —balbuceó el que parecía estar al mando. Carraspeó y continuó con voz más firme—. Nuestro señor te llama.

Ahí estaba. La decisión.

—Sé quiénes sois, por supuesto. —No lo sabía. Qué importaba eso cuando eras una adivina. Sabía qué eran. Asesinos. Destructores de mundos. Devoradores de muerte—. También he oído hablar de vuestro… líder.

Un gruñido le indicó que la persona de la izquierda era mujer. Esbozó media sonrisa e hizo que las tazas de té se elevaran hacia cada uno, obligándolos a tomarlas con las manos. La mujer, más inteligente, ignoró la taza que le golpeaba insistentemente.

«Ella la primera», decidió con resolución.

—El Señor Tenebroso desea contar con tus servicios. Considera que estás llamada a la causa y…

—No estoy interesada —cortó la perorata del hombrecillo que, ahora vislumbraba, ni siquiera parecía demasiado hábil. Probablemente, la idea de hablar había sido suya. La mujer parecía más resuelta a actuar—. Transmitidle mis más corteses saludos y decidle que su visión está abocada al fracaso.

—¡No puedes hablar así de nuestro señor! —exclamó airado otro de los hombres, tirando la taza al suelo, que se rompió en mil pedazos.

«Tú el segundo», pensó, molesta. Ese juego de té había sido una herencia de su abuela paterna y le tenía verdadero cariño.

—No es mi señor. El futuro no entiende de señores tampoco —repuso Sybill con tranquilidad fingida, intentando no tensar los dedos sobre la varita para no delatarse. Dejó la taza encima de la mesa con un tintineo suave—. Podéis decirle eso también.

Estaba razonablemente segura de no estar equivocada. Las cartas señalaban una dirección, una persona y, por tanto, también un bando.

—No creo que quieras elegir mal el lugar en el que vas a estar en el nuevo orden, vidente de pacotilla —gruñó la mujer, haciendo un aspaviento para intentar apartar la taza que le golpeaba el hombro.

—Entonces, es una cosa de bandos… —constató Sybill, levantándose con tranquilidad del sillón, segura de que había llegado el momento.

«Y de futuro. De uno que depende de mis decisiones».

Levantó la varita justo a tiempo de interceptar un hechizo proveniente de la mujer. Creó una onda expansiva con la varita para derribar a sus cuatro contrincantes, pero el hombre de pelo grasiento, que había estado en silencio durante toda la conversación, se lo impidió con un rápido contra hechizo.

Maldijo, frustrada. No se había preocupado del hombre que parecía el portavoz, segura de que no era el más hábil del grupo, pero había subestimado al que no había hablado. Le atacó con saña, pero este rechazó sus hechizos con facilidad.

—¡Dolohov! ¡Que no escape! —gritó el del pelo grasiento al mago que había defendido el honor de su señor.

«Dolohov», anotó el dato en la mente. Podía ser importante.

—¡ _Incarcero_! —chilló la mujer.

Se volvió hacia ella, desviando el hechizo con un simple escudo no verbal. Nunca se había batido en duelo, pero sabía la esencia de estos: atacar en silencio para ganar tiempo. Su Desmaius no impactó en la mujer gracias, de nuevo, al mago del pelo grasiento.

La habitación se volvió un caos. Su idea de colocarse de manera que ninguno de ellos pudiera aparecer detrás de ella había funcionado: aunque eran cuatro, estaban enfrente de ella y podía verlos fácilmente. No se molestó en intentar la Aparición, segura de que el tal Dolohov habría colocado los hechizos correspondientes para evitarlo, pero eso significaba también que ellos tampoco podrían recibir refuerzos.

Subió el nivel y la rapidez de los hechizos, batiéndose con los cuatro a la vez. Moviéndose con agilidad, utilizó el vuelo de la falda para ocultar de la vista las piernas, impidiéndoles anticipar dónde iba a moverse para esquivar los ataques no bloqueaba. Aprovechaba para colar embrujos ofensivos entre escudo y escudo.

— _Finite Incantatem_ —gritó la mujer, asustada, cuando el encantamiento de cosquillas que Sybill había lanzado contra Dolohov acertó de lleno.

«¡Sí!», pensó Sybill con triunfo.

Segundos después, la mujer yacía en el suelo, atacada por cuerdas que la inmovilizaban. Dos hechizos más y Sybill envió las varitas de los dos que estaban fuera de combate lo más lejos posible. El fragor de los hechizos ofensivos que recibió en ese momento la obligó a retomar una postura más defensiva.

— _Avada_ _Kedavra_ —gritó el líder.

— _Sectumsempra_ —exclamó el del pelo grasiento.

Sybill se agachó para evitar ambos hechizos, intentando derribar al mago que parecía el líder. Tuvo que apuntar un par de veces más, esquivando los hechizos del mago silencioso, que peleaba denostadamente, con tanta habilidad como ella, hasta conseguir hacerle perder el conocimiento al líder.

—Deberías mostrarte más reflexiva —dijo el hombre de pelo grasiento arrastrando las palabras, dejando de atacar por unos segundos—. El Señor Tenebroso siempre obtiene lo que desea.

—Tu señor desea el futuro, pero el futuro no entiende de soberanos. Es él quien nos alcanza a todos, incluso a tu líder, por muchas ínfulas que tenga —espetó Sybill, dando rienda suelta a su rabia.

La provocación no surtió más efecto que una leve sonrisa que se intuía bajo la máscara.

«Eso es lo que te hace peligroso», pensó Sybill antes de lanzar otra andanada de hechizos ofensivos, que el hombre rechazó con esfuerzo.

Siendo uno contra uno, el mago tenía problemas para contener sus ataques, ya que antes Sybill había tenido que combinarlos con hechizos para defenderse desde cuatro puntos diferentes. Sin embargo, él conseguía atacarla con embrujos de magia oscura que no podían bloquearse con simples encantamientos escudo, obligándola a moverse constantemente.

«Sigue habiendo un quinto», pensó Sybill antes lanzarse hacia el lado contrario a la puerta para evitar otra maldición asesina, temerosa de que el que faltaba entrase.

El sudor le perló la frente. Empezaba a sentirse cansada, la magia fluía sin esfuerzo, pero nunca había sometido a su muñeca a movimientos continuados para lanzar hechizo tras hechizo y le dolía de agotamiento. Apretó la mandíbula, consciente, por la forma en la que el pelo se le pegaba al hombre, de que él también estaba acusando el efecto de la prolongación del duelo.

—¡La Orden del Fénix! —La puerta se había abierto de golpe y un chico joven, de poco más de veinte años, había aparecido por la puerta.

El mago se distrajo, sobresaltado, mirando hacia el chaval, pero ella no se dejó amilanar.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —exclamó Sybill en su primer hechizo verbal de aquella noche, intentando imprimir toda la fuerza posible en la magia.

La varita salió volando de la mano del hombre, que abrió los ojos, asustado. Con un impulso de fuerza primal, se lanzó contra ella, empujándola contra la pared. Sybill le oyó gritar cosas al chico que acababa de llegar, pero no lo entendió, demasiado ocupada en defenderse del peso del hombre sobre su cuerpo, repartiendo patadas, puñetazos y mordiscos con rabia.

«Sacrificio, sí. Pero no sin pelea», decidió, revolviéndose e intentando hacerle el máximo daño posible.

Una serie de crujidos resonaron por la habitación. Sybill se preguntó si habrían levantado el hechizo anti-aparición para conseguir refuerzos. Un rodillazo más certero que los anteriores hizo que el hombre se encogiese sobre sí mismo con un gemido de dolor, cubriéndose la entrepierna. Sybill salió de debajo de él, arrastrándose por el suelo, jadeando.

Otro crujido de aparición. Desde el suelo, vio que el chico más joven volvía y recogía a otro de sus compañeros. Los otros dos habían desaparecido. Se levantó, poniéndose en guardia y lanzando un hechizo de inmovilidad, pero el chico lo rechazó fácilmente antes de desaparecer con otro estallido, llevándose al mortífago con él.

Se volvió hacia donde había dejado a su oponente desarmado, pero no estaba a la vista. Buscó su varita, sin éxito. Jadeando todavía, intentó respirar hondo para tranquilizarse.

Tres personas más irrumpieron por la puerta abierta, dos hombres y una mujer, que se acercó rápidamente a ella.

—¿Sybill?

—Hola, Emmeline. —Sybill se sintió aliviada al ver una cara conocida. No eran grandes amigas, pero le tranquilizó que la ayuda que había solicitado con un patronus dirigido a Albus Dumbledore justo antes de que los intrusos llegaran hubiese aparecido por fin—. Han huido.

—Nos lo hemos imaginado al no ver la marca en el cielo. Alastor Moody —se presentó el hombre que iba vestido de auror.

—He oído hablar de usted, desde luego —asintió Sybill, estrechándole la mano—. Imagino que les envía el profesor Dumbledore.

—Recibimos su mensaje —asintió Moody con serenidad—. ¿Cuántos eran?

—Cinco. Uno de ellos se llamaba Dolohov. Otro era un hombre muy joven. Había una mujer entre ellos —informó rápidamente. Todo el país había oído hablar del auror Moody y su enconada caza de mortífagos.

—Has tenido suerte, Trelawney —dijo el otro hombre. Sybill le miró detenidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando ubicarle, pues le sonaba ligeramente—. Podmore. Coincidimos en Hogwarts, aunque ibas unos cursos por delante de mí, tu fama te precedía.

Asintió cortésmente. No recordaba haber conocido su nombre.

—El profesor Dumbledore le ofrece refugio en Hogwarts, si lo desea —le ofreció Moody—. Si tiene algo que recoger, hágalo ahora y nosotros la escoltaremos hasta Hogsmeade, donde se encontrará con el director.

Seria, Sybill miró a su alrededor, intentando convencerse de que todo lo que había en la casa era material. Tras dudar unos segundos, reparó el juego de té, que había quedado destrozado tras la pelea y, miniaturizándolo, lo escondió en uno de los bolsillos. Después, realizó varios hechizos de conservación y protección.

—Tendrá que bastar —dijo Sybill, con los labios apretados. Los otros tres no dijeron nada—. ¿Nos vamos?

Sintió las manos de Moody en su brazo y agarrando su blusa por detrás, guiándola en la aparición conjunta. Aparecieron en la puerta de un oscuro y destartalado pub. Siguió a los tres miembros de la comitiva de rescate al interior, que la guiaron hasta una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Sintiéndose observada, Sybill se giró varias veces para mirar por encima del hombro.

En el interior la esperaba Albus Dumbledore, sentado en una mesa, con los dedos cruzados, pero en posición relajada. La recibió con una sonrisa de bienvenida, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. El resto se despidió y abandonaron la habitación.

—Gracias por acudir a mí, Sybill —dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila—. La Orden del Fénix te brindará su protección en Hogwarts, si lo deseas.

Sybill sintió cómo la vista se le nublaba y las quijadas se engarrotaban. Intentó relajarse, consciente de qué le estaba ocurriendo. Hasta ese momento, nunca en su vida le había pasado. Siempre veía retazos, imágenes simbólicas, o las cartas le hablaban de lo que ocurría. Si observaba con paciencia la bola, podía vislumbrar formas en la niebla y los posos del té solían confirmar lo que el Tarot o las visiones le habían dicho.

Sin embargo, la fama de las Trelawney no venía por su capacidad para entrever entre las brumas del futuro. Era su habilidad innata, la de formular una profecía concreta de obligado cumplimiento, las que las habían encumbrado como grandes videntes. Profecías que sólo aparecían en momentos clave de la historia, cuando el mismo futuro quería asegurarse de existir.

Eran la Voz del Futuro.

—El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca —No era su voz, mucho más aguda, la que pronunció las palabras. Una más áspera, que le raspaba las cuerdas vocales y vibraba en sus mejillas, se había apoderado de ella—. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida. El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...

Un golpe en la puerta a mitad de su recitado había sobresaltado al profesor Dumbledore, que se había levantado, sorprendido, al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había examinado el pasillo, con el ceño fruncido al no ver a nadie. Sybill sintió cómo sus músculos se destensaban y un terrible cansancio la invadía.

—Ahora sé por qué era tan importante mi decisión —susurró Sybill, contenta de haber interpretado bien todos los augurios que el porvenir le había enviado para colocarla justo en ese lugar, precisamente frente a la persona adecuada—. Aceptaré su invitación para impartir Adivinación en Hogwarts —añadió ante la penetrante mirada del profesor Dumbledore, sonriendo con satisfacción.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA. Tengo varias. Muchas. La primera es que disfruté mucho escribiendo el fic. La petición era que Sybill debía ser poderosa, así que me enfoqué, sobre todo, en demostrarlo con hechos, espero haberlo conseguido. No hablo sólo de poder en sí (al fin y al cabo, se enfrenta a cuatro personas simultáneamente) si no también en su propia habilidad. Esto significa que, para conseguirlo, he tenido que diseñar una Sybill nueva, porque menudo bash tiene la pobre por parte de la Rowling. Sus capacidades y rasgos principales siguen intactos (moriré en la colina que dice que Sybill es buena adivina y que acierta mogollón de profecías y que está infravalorada), pero su actitud resuelta y su forma de comportarse me temo que es OoC. Espero que, aunque creo que no es lo que Miss esperaba, haya disfrutado de esta particular forma de retratarla. También he enfocado la adivinación de manera liberal. Porque por qué no.
> 
> Todos los mortífagos que aparecen son canon. Pero vamos, que tampoco creí que fuera tan relevante decir quiénes eran cada uno de ellos. Aun así, creo que queda claro quién es el más relevante de los cinco. Pista: la mano que Sybill siente en su espalda cuando la llevan a Cabeza de Puerco mediante la Aparición, no es de Alastor Moody, si no de quien hace el ruido durante la profecía.
> 
> Voz del Futuro lo he puesto en mayúsculas porque he tratado al Futuro como si fuese una… ¿entidad?, y Voz, en este caso, sería el título honorífico de Sybill. Un poco como Silver Surfer siendo el Heraldo de Galactus.
> 
> Sobre el Tarot: Sólo he utilizado arcanos mayores porque me venía bien, claro. Todos ellos tienen significados coherentes con la narración. La broma de la que se ríe Sybill con el Loco, el Mago y el Hierofante es que, además de toda la simbología, las cartas están hablando de manera LITERAL.
> 
> El futuro hablando tampoco es invención mía. Es una adaptación muy liberal de La Materia Oscura, cuando esta (que para algo da nombre a la saga) se las arregla para comunicarse con la doctora Malone a través de métodos de adivinación y así guiarla para que los acontecimientos que han de ocurrir, sucedan. El Futuro está tratando de que Sybill esté en el sitio que debe estar: delante de Albus Dumbledore.
> 
> El batiburrillo: Es una invención de Terry Pratchett, de bastante importancia en la saga de Tiffany Dolorido. Es una forma que utilizan las brujas del Mundodisco para ver el presente y, con suerte, vislumbrar el futuro. Se realiza con todo lo que una bruja tenga en los bolsillos en ese momento, pero es necesario que haya un ser vivo. El huevo puede hacer las veces de ser vivo, pero es menos efectivo. Una bruja competente siempre está preparada para hacer un batiburrillo de emergencia. Nadie sabe cómo funcionan exactamente, pero funcionan. Es un poco… como si te obligasen a pensar.
> 
> Quise utilizar también los «escondos», otro tipo de adivinación que utilizan las mujeres feegles del Mundodisco, pero se tuvo que quedar fuera porque era abusar.
> 
> Del Mundodisco es también la cabezología, que no la menciono explícitamente con ese nombre: Sybill la utiliza cuando piensa que una bruja debe parecer una bruja, además de serlo y monta su pequeño teatrillo para ello.
> 
> Os dejo un fragmento de los batiburrillos, por si es de vuestro interés:
> 
> […] Las brujas hacían batiburrillos con cualquier cosa que llevaran en los bolsillos pero, si se preocupaban por las apariencias, prestaban cierta atención a los objetos que «por casualidad» llevaban en los bolsillos. No suponía ninguna diferencia para el funcionamiento del batiburrillo pero, si iba a haber gente cerca, un fruto misterioso, un trocito interesante de madera, una tira de encaje y un alfiler de plata sugerían la palabra «bruja» mucho más dignamente que, por ejemplo, un cordel de zapato roto, un trozo arrugado de bolsa de papel, medio puñado de pelusas variadas e inenarrables y un pañuelo tan usado que hacen falta dos manos y mucho valor para plegarlo. Tiffany solía reservar un bolsillo solo para ingredientes de batiburrillo, pero si la señorita Herrero había compuesto el suyo del mismo modo, tenía bolsillos más grandes que un guardarropa. El batiburrillo alcanzaba casi hasta el techo […]
> 
> «Me vestiré de medianoche», Terry Pratchett.


End file.
